Inilah Desaku
by Kamui Sayaka
Summary: Cerita Micah tentang kehidupannya di Sharance Tree.


Inilah Desaku

Disclaimer: I don't own Rune Factory.

Warning: OOC, CRACK, Typo(s), GaJe dll.

A/N: Fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom ini, maaf kalau jelek. Kalau gak suka, gak usah baca.

Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy of Harvest Moon

Namaku Micah, tapi bisa juga namaku jadi Ahmad atau Ariel atau Budi atau Susi atau Wati. Yah, terserah yang main game saja sih. Aku tinggal di sebuah desa yang bernama Sharance. Meskipun desa ini sangat terpencil dan padat penduduk eh salah, padat monster maksudnya, tapi desa ini sangat indah dan damai (kalau monster-monster lagi tidak mengamuk mencari makan). Makanannya apa? Tentu saja manusia! Untungnya aku setengah manusia dan setengah monster jadi kalau ketemu mereka paling ditabokin doang, hehehe. Dan kalau aku ikut-ikutan mengamuk? Ya aku makan nasi.

Sebenarnya aku tidak sengaja tinggal di sini. Yah, karena terjadi sebuah kecelakaan tragis yang mengerikan dan membuat ingatanku menghilang. Ingin tahu ceritanya? Baiklah akan aku ceritakan.

-Flash Back-

"Yah, nanti aku ke sananya naik pesawat apa?"

"Hee, zaman sekarang belum ada pesawat! Kamu naik Wyvern ayah aja."

"Baik yah, aku pergi :D"

"Iya, hati-hati ya anakku! :'("

"Iyaa! Ayo Wyvern kita pergi."

Brrrr!

Aku lalu terbang menaiki Wyvern-sejenis naga yang bisa terbang- ke rumah saudaraku yang ada di kota Mineral. Tapi tiba-tiba saja di tengah jalan terjadi hujan badai. Wyvern kewalahan untuk terbang, jadi kuperintahkan Wyvern untuk turun dulu dan berteduh. Tapi karena aku lupa Wyvern tidak mengerti bahasa manusia, dia malah melemparku.

"Wuaaah! Aku akan jatuh!"

Eits, tunggu dulu. Aku akan berubah jadi Wolly dulu, jadi aku bisa bergaya*plak! mengobrol dengan Wyvern.

Sring!

Hore! Aku sudah berubah jadi Wolly, sekarang tinggal manggil... Wuaah! Sebentar lagi aku akan jatuh. Gawat posisi jatuhku harus kepala duluan! Biar kelihatan lebih ekstrim. Yeah! Terjun bebas! Tapi. Aku baru ingat. Ternyata parasutku ketinggalan di rumah.

GUBRAK!

-Present-

Setelah itu, aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Ketika aku bangun malah berada di kamar perempuan. Takut nanti yang melihatku malah menyembelihku jadi aku putuskan untuk berubah menjadi manusia lagi. Dan akhirnya... Udah ah capek! Kalian kan sudah pernah main gamenya jadi sudah tahu.

Aku akan menceritakan yang lain saja. Mengenai penduduk di sini. Kalau berdasarkan sensus tahunan, jumlah penduduk di sini ada 22 orang. Tapi tidak termasuk aku, karena aku setengah orang. Sialan!

Kepala desa di sini pak Wells (sumur) memberiku pohon sebagai rumah. "Lo kira gue apaan?" Lupakan. Aku juga diberi ladang untuk menamam tanaman tentunya. Ya, menyenangkan. Jadi sudah jelas pekerjaanku adalah bertani. Apa lagi? Ingin tahu tentang gadis-gadis di sini? Uh, baiklah.

Kalau mengenai gadis-gadis di sini pokoknya dijamin cantik deh, makanya aku betah. Ada 12 gadis di sini dan mereka semua memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda.

Ada gadis yang sangat cantik sekali dan juga baik, dia membuka toko bunga di rumahnya.

"Hai Shara!"

"Hai Micah. Kamu mau beli bunga?"

"Tidak kok, aku cuma mau beli bibit untuk menanam."

"Oh, bibit bunga, tunggu sebentar yah."

"Eh gak usah, aku bukan beli bibit bunga tapi bibit cinta untuk menanam di hatimu sayaa-"

Krauk!

"Aaaaaah!"

"Ah Monica! Pantat Micah jangan digigit!"

"Grrr!"

"Ma-maafkan adikku yah Micah, hehe."

"I-iya..."

Lumayan sakit gigitannya. Adiknya memang sejak dulu seperti dulu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi karena itu aku jadi tidak bisa dekat dengannya. Hmm, selanjutnya ada juga gadis yang berjualan barang kebutuhan sehari-hari, dia juga rajin menjual hasil tanamanku.

"Hai Micah! Selamat datang."

"Hai Karina! Umm, aku mau beli bibit lobak sama bibit sayur. Hmm, sekalian dengan formula A dan formu-hei Karina?"

"Zzzz...zzz..."

Dia memang suka tidur. Tak aneh jika tokonya sepi. Oke, berikutnya ada gadis yang hobi melukis dan membuat patung. Dia mempunyai jiwa seni yang tinggi.

"Hai Daria!"

"Wah! Micah! Asistenku! Ayo cepat ikut aku, kita harus membunuh rakun dan mengambil darahnya untuk cat merahku dan juga mata gajah untuk kuasnya dan usus orc untuk m-"

Terlalu kejam untuk dilanjutkan, dia memang begitu. Tapi aku suka, dia memang peri yang cantik dan pemberani. Ya berikutnya ada si gadis kaya raya yang imut dan lucu, dia juga cantik lho.

"Hai Sofia."

"Hai Micah. Kau sangat Jelek dan Bau hari ini! Aku jadi Muak melihatmu!"

"Hee."

Uh, memang kasar tapi sebenarnya dia berkata yang sebaliknya. Aneh kan? Salahkan saja ayahnya. Ok, itu cukup membuatku pusing sehingga harus meminum obat. Untungnya di sini ada dokter muda yang tentunya gadis cantik, hehe.

"Marian, aku mau beli obat pusing. Ada gak?"

"Ada kok. Ini dia! Diminum sebelum tidur yah!"

"Iya, berapa harganya?"

"Gratis kok. Umm, karena kemarin ketika nenek mencobanya dia malah... Mmm, kau tahu? Sampai sekarang dia belum bangun."

Glek.

Kadang obatnya tidak begitu manjur, tapi yang penting aku bisa melihat dokter cantik itu sakitku bisa langsung sembuh, hehehe. Di desa ini juga ada restoran lho, cepat saji malah. Tidak percaya?

"Collette, aku pesan bakso orc dan wolly panggang yah."

"Ok! Ini dia Micah!"

"Wow, cepat sekali. Ini uangnya. Terima kasih yah."

"Iya. Umm."

"Ada apa?"

"Kelihatannya enak?"

"Iya, kau mau?"

"Tentu. Hehehe."

"Umm, ini semua untukmu saja. Aku pulang dulu yah, hehe."

"Iya, makasih yah Micah! Aku makan!"

Benar kan cepat saji? Tapi cepat lenyapnya juga sih, huh. Aku juga sering curhat dengan gadis di sini lho. Terutama dengan Pia dan Carmen, karena mereka berdua gadis yang cantik, haha.

"Hai Micah! Dari mana kamu?"

"Hai Carmen! Hai Pia! Aku tadi dari restoran."

"Wah, habis makan yah? Kenapa tidak makan di rumahku saja? Tadi pagi aku menangkap ikan besar lho dan kakakku memasaknya menjadi ikan panggang!"

"HAAH! Ikan? Beraninya kau memasak bangsaku yah Carmen! Huh!"

Plak!

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan Pia? Kenapa kau menamparku? Yang memasak kan kakakku!"

Plak!

"Aww! Sakit! Kan kau yang menangkapnya! Dasar pemancing bodoh!"

Plak!

"Ah! Diam kamu duyung darat!"

Plak!

"Wah!"

Plak!

"Ah, sudahlah. Kalian berdua hentikan!"

Plak!

"Diam kau Micah!"

Plak!

"Aah!"

Plak!

Maka terjadilah adu tampar yang mengerikan. Aneh juga sih Carmen kan pemancing dan Pia adalah duyung tapi mereka berdua dekat sekali, bahkan boleh dibilang sahabat karib. Meskipun tak jarang juga mereka bertengkar seperti ini. Sudahlah yang penting aku bisa berendam di pemandian air panas. Tunggu dulu kalau tidak salah ada gadis cantik yang bisa meramal di sini. Ayo kita dengar apa ramalanku hari ini.

"Hmm, bagaimana Sakuya? Apakah ramalanku untuk hari ini?"

"Micah... Ra-ramalan menunjukkan kalau hari ini... A-adalah hari terburukmu. Akan ada sesuatu yang mengincar nyawamu!"

"Apa? Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Te-tenanglah Micah. Ra-ramalan ini bi-bisa saja dihindari asal..."

"Asal?"

"A-asal..."

"Asal apa?"

"Asal..."

"Asal apa? Cepat katakan!"

"A-asal... Kau mau menikahi ibuku."

Gubrak!

Ramalan memang tidak pernah bisa dipercaya. Sebenarnya kalau Sakuya yang disuruh menikah denganku aku mau sekali. Tapi kenapa disuruh sama ibunya, heuh. Kabur saja.

Sekarang tinggal gadis terakhir di desa ini, sebenarnya sih masih ada satu lagi, namanya Evelyn, dia kakanya Sofia. Padahal dia cantik dan imut, tapi sayangnya dia tidak boleh dinikahin gara-gara sudah dibooking oleh Gaius! Baiklah, akan aku kenalkan saja dengan gadis pujaan hatiku. Gadis paling cantik, imut, lucu, cool, pemberani dan...

"Hai Ravenku sayang!"

"Hai Micah, kau mau beli apa? Kalau gak mau beli pulang saja sana!"

"A-aku ma-"

"Kalau mau kencan nanti malem saja! Sekarang aku lagi sibuk! Jadi pergi saja sana!"

Galak. Gaius kakak angkatnya saja tidak berani padanya. Tapi meskipun begitu dia sayang sama aku lho. Hahaha.

"Hee! Ngapain senyum-senyum? Kalau aku bilang pergi yah pergi!"

"I-iya... Aku pergi yah."

Brak!

"Hati-hati yah... Micah, hehe."

Iya kan dia sayang sama aku. Sebenarnya Raven tidak terlalu galak juga, cuma malu untuk mengakuinya. Ups, aku lupa masih ada satu gadis lagi tapi dia rumahnya di gurun. Dia baik dan pemalu, tapi aku upa namanya, haha.

"Grrr. Namaku Kuruna, Micah!"

"Wah gawat!"

"Woy tunggu Micah! Jangan kabur! Awas kalau kutangkap! Jadi sate wolly kamu!"

Dan itulah gadis-gadis yang ada di desa ini. Benar-benar beda kan kepribadiannya. Tapi tenang saja, itu tidak membuatku pusing, malah senang bisa tinggal di desa ini. Sepertinya sudah cukup aku ceritanya yah. Mau lagi? Capek bu! Sok tinggal review saja, nanti aku lanjutin.

Selesai. 


End file.
